User talk:Jordanhatch
Welcome! Well, I'm sorta new two, but I'll share my pointers. *Edit articles. there are tons of stubs *Ask questions. I still don't know the importance policy around here. Max2 that's all I can think of... Thank you! Thanks for the help! I'll get on that as soon as I can. :) Also, if you need any help, feel free to leave me a message. Have fun! :) [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ''']] [Talk to me] 01:46, 19 September 2007 (UTC) copying from wikipedia Hi, I saw you restarting an article and leaving a message on an anon's talk page about copying from Wikipedia. I personally think there's nothing wrong with copying from Wikipedia, as long as credits are properly attributed to them. Of course, if all articles here are just Wikipedia clones, then this wiki would be kind of pointless. But I think there is nothing wrong with using WP as a starting point, properly attributing them, then further refining (and sometimes splitting) the article to make it more specialized for this wiki. The wiki spirit is about collaboration, so that we benefit from building upon what others before us have done. Starting from scratch when we could've built upon a foundation others have already laid out feels counterproductive. Just my 2 cents. ps. Of course, there are better ways to copy from Wikipedia than using a mouse to select all the text including the table of contents and the edit links... The previous version of that article deserves a clean-up tag, and perhaps a re-copying from Wikipedia that is done correctly; rather than an essential wipe. -PanSola 14:30, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back to Mario Wiki! MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 14:19, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :BTW: I edit 3 Mario Wikis. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 14:27, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm.... I can't decide. There is a Mario Kart Wiki for that stuff, but this wiki is also for that stuff. I guess you can and have people complain later. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 14:55, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Wide Logo Since I normally use the Quartz skin, I say it is much better than seeing the words Mario Wiki twice. :) MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:54, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry. You don't need to worry about that stuff. I checked another wiki. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:08, 22 February 2008 (UTC) New logo. It's okay as long as nobody complains. Then we'll have to have a vote or an (without flaming and polite) argument. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:11, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Blanking Do not blank pages. If you want them deleted place, at the top of the page. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 15:08, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Category:Super Mario Advance MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 18:57, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::BTW: Is it just me or has the "Edit this page" and the "Discussion" buttons at the top of a page (In the case of Discussion non-talk pages) disappeared lately. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 19:16, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::Quartz, Slate. I'm currently using a Wii. When I logged off the reappeared but when I logged back in they disappeared again. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:56, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I would be more than willing to go on my computer right now, but my Dad is on there and there is no way I am going to edit via my very slow DS. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:03, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I checked Monobook for a sec and it had the buttons. I'll have to edit via that for the time being. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:07, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Slate works on my computer. I guess Quartz hates Wiis. It wasn't just on this wiki though. It was on all MW 1.12 wikis. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:27, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Re:Walkthroughs No. Generally, wikis (except strategy wiki) don't have walkthroughs. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 22:22, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Mario Kart Wii Save some for the Mario Kart Wiki will you. :P MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Do you live in Europe or do you live in America? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I live in US. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Can't. Stupid wii won't let me copy and paste. Maybe tommorow. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Hey there We have a new admin. We could probably use some help rewriting articles copied from http://www.mariowiki.com. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:30, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :There is no exact list, but if the page has a link to a template that doesn't exist, that is your clue (unless it is from wikipedia). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:43, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wii Remote should be rewritten. I remember hearing the walkthroughs were copied so they definitely deserve a deletion. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hi. hey for one thing the only things i got from super mario wiki are some pictures. second the edits i made are mostly from my own knowledge. and the mario page you erased what i did. that list was my own knowledge and not copied. the only thing that wasnt was me looking what order to put them in of time events. --JohnnyLightning 01:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC)JohnnyLighting thanks i'll do my best to improve mario's article again without making it look like it's of to much bad grammar and copy. --JohnnyLightning 16:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC)JohnnyLighting To make it look like it isn't copied? You just admitted it is! -CC RE: Navbox Template I just added navboxes manually without the show/hide thing, but I guess we could add the template. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC)